


Little Wheel Spin and Spin

by AurumCalendula



Series: Vids by AurumCalendula [23]
Category: Strange Empire (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Festivids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AurumCalendula/pseuds/AurumCalendula
Summary: Kat and Janestown.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> music: Little Wheel Spin and Spin by Buffy Sainte-Marie
> 
>  
> 
> **lyrics**
> 
>  
> 
> Merry Christmas Jingle Bells  
> Christ is born and the devil's in hell  
> Hearts they shrink pockets swell  
> Everybody know and nobody tell
> 
> Little wheels spin and spin big wheels turn around and around (2x)
> 
> Oh the sins of Caesar's men  
> Cry the pious citizens  
> Who petty thieve the 5 & 10s  
> And the big wheels turn around and around
> 
> Little wheels spin and spin big wheels turn around and around (2x)
> 
> [...]
> 
> Turn your back on weeds you've hoed  
> Silly sinful seeds you've sowed  
> Add your straw to the camel's load  
> Pray like hell when your world explode
> 
> Little wheels spin and spin big wheels turn around and around (2x)
> 
> Swing your girl fiddler say  
> Later on the piper pay  
> Do see do, swing and sway  
> Dead will dance on judgement day
> 
> Little wheels spin and spin big wheels turn around and around (4x)


End file.
